


soft hours

by gillyandersons



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Also mommy Lilith, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, gays, help me, mommy zelds, moms, probs ooc Sorry, soft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: 3am is Lilith’s favourite time of the day





	soft hours

Lilith half wakes when she feels the bed dip, as the warm body beside her gets up. The bed is suddenly cold and empty and the demon cracks open an eye to check the time.

 

It’s 3am, which means Zelda’s gotten up to feed the baby. It’s also, Lilith’s favourite part of the day, purely for how soft and vulnerable the moment is.

 

She lies there, listening as Zelda talks to the baby. Watches through bleary eyes as Zelda sits down in the rocking chair and sings softly as Leticia guzzles down a bottle of milk.

 

There’s a reason Zelda is the choir master. Her voice is smooth and velvety, and warms Lilith up.

 

It’s the same routine every night, Zelda does all the feeds till 3am, then Lilith takes over. And Zelda always acts so surprised and tells her not to, but Lilith just kisses Zelda softly on the forehead and sleepily pads over to Leticia’s crib in the corner.

 

Lilith listens as Zelda sings a melodic tune to the baby. She’s so soft in these hours, in the privacy of her (their) room - almost like she’s a whole different person.

 

And Lilith feels blessed that she’s one of the few people who get to see this side of Zelda Spellman.

 

Zelda slips back into bed after kissing and tucking in a sleeping Leticia and Lilith immediately snuggles up to her. She wraps Zelda up in a warm embrace, her heart filling with love as she feels the redhead relax against her.

 

And then the words are out of her mouth before she even realises she’s said them.

 

“Love you”.

 

She tenses for a moment, and feels Zelda tense in her arms too. But she doesn’t regret saying it, because, _fuck_ , she loves Zelda. Loves her so much that it actually hurts her sometimes.

 

Zelda is still tense in her arms, frozen in shock and fear and Satan only knows what else. They’ve not really been together _that_ long.

 

Lilith doesn’t know what to do. Just instinctively holds Zelda a little bit tighter. Letting her know that it’s okay. That she means it.

 

“I-I love you too” Zelda says, fear spilling out of her. She’s still getting used to the fact that love isn’t a weakness.

 

“Really?!” Lilith snaps her head up, more awake now than she’s possibly ever been.

 

“Yes” Zelda sighs. “So much”, feeling open and vulnerable and so many strange mortal things.

 

“Good” Lilith grins. “Because I love you so much too!”.

 

She reaches out for Zelda's face and kisses her. Cups Zelda’s cheeks in her hands and just basks in the moment. She feels Zelda smile against her as she pecks her on the nose.

 

Zelda yawns and Lilith swears this woman is going to be the death of her because seriously, how is anyone that fucking adorable?!

 

They snuggle closer together, Zelda still wearing a soppy grin on her face as she rests her forehead against Lils.

 

“Who knew the Mother of Demons was so soft?” Zelda teases, getting a playful pinch off the brunette in retaliation.

 

“Only for pretty redheads”.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probs bad and super ooc but i love fluff please don’t come for me


End file.
